Perfectly Imperfect Series
by Car-Car.Shil.23
Summary: Marinette is struggling balancing superhero life and normal life. On top of that she find out that she is going to the other side of the world for a whole week with the class as a class trip.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This story will be in only Marinette POV but occasionally someone else's like Adrien, Alya, or Nino.)

* * *

It was a normal day. Unless you consider being told your going to the other side of the world with your class, with the exception of Chloe because her dad wouldn't let her, which let me tell you is a blessing!

"Alright class settle down!" Ms. Bustier says, clapping her hands.

"For this class strip we will be going to Camp on the Boulder!" Alya raised her hand. "Umm why exactly a snowy climate?" Alya questions.

"Excellent question Alya!" Alya smiles. " It's because it is currently winter and we need a vacation. We will be going skiing, staying in cabins as pairs and before you ask I am assigning the pairs,(You could hear a collection of groans but Ms. Bustier just continued as if nothing happened) ice skating, meeting someone your age, who just so happens to be our tour guide. (A/N: That's me!) She doesn't deal well with bullies so she asked me to not take anyone who is absolutely rude and won't listen." _That must be why Chloe isn't going._ I muse to myself. I raise my hand. "Yes, Marinette?"

"What's her name? And how old is she?"

"Her name is Violet Amour! She is 16 going on 17 years old." (A/N: I've always wanted my name to be Violet. I'm not actually that old but for my character to work I have to be older!) "Where exactly is this _Camp On The Boulder_? Alya asks.

Ms. Bustier smiles, "It is in the…" Just then the bell rings signalling that it's lunch time. "I'm sorry class I guess you'll just have to find out on Friday! That will be when we are leaving which gives you 4 days." At that moment my phone chimed, saying that I got a text message.

 **From: Violet**

 **To: Mari**

 **Hey Cuz! It's been forever! Guess what! I will be your tour guide for the trip to the United States! Can't wait to see you soon!**

I re-read the text message at least 5 times, then my phone slipped out of my hands, and I squealed! Alya, who was standing next to me, looks over at me with her eyebrows raised. "What happened girl?"

"The trip. I know our tour guide, she's my cousin! We are going to the United States!"

"That's great!" She exclaimed. I pick up my phone and text her back.

 **To: Violet**

 **From: Mari**

 **I can't wait to see you too! Also did you change your last name or something, we were told its Amour, which means love in french. What exactly is** _ **Camp On The Boulder?**_

I press the send button, not even 3 minutes later my phone dings for another notification.

 **To: Mari**

 **From:Violet**

 **Camp on the Boulder is a like snowy area where you stay in cabins and go skiing, basically like a vacation with your class. I went in 3rd grade (A/N: True Fact) and I had a lot of fun being around the campfire. Best memory with that class. We aren't close anymore. I hope you and your class enjoy it. You will get on the plane on Friday at 5 in the morning arrive here 16 hours later and I will be picking you guys up with some of my friends, taking you to the site and we will settle down. I can only hold 4 other kids not including you. So I can have you and your 3 other friends.**

A smile find it's way on my face as I text her back.

 **To: Violet**

 **From:Mari**

 **That's great to hear. I will start packing now. Does Maman and Papa know that I will be staying with you?**

 **To: Mari**

 **From:Violet**

 **Yes they do. I can't wait to meet everyone! I specifically asked Ms. Bustier to not let Chloe come. I don't think she would actually do anything. Have a good night cuz and see you soon! 3**

 **To: Violet**

 **From:Mari**

 **Goodnight! 3**

* * *

(A/N: Bare with me, yes I am now in the story, and I am Marinette's cousin. I actually don't know any of my cousins. I know I have some I just don't know them.)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I hope you enjoy the story please review and follow!)

* * *

After Marinette made sure her parents knew where should would be for the next two weeks, she ran upstairs to pack and tell Chat that she wouldn't be here for the next two weeks. She could barely contain her excitement for seeing and staying with her favorite (And only) cousin. **(A/N: I am definitely her favorite cousin! I'm so nice!)**

Marinette packed her bags and called Tikki to transform her. She felt the familiar feeling of her clothes turning to flexible spandex. "Okay now I just have to find Chat and tell him that I have some family business to attend to outside of the country." I said to myself as I swung from building to building on my way to our meet up. Which just so happens to be the Eiffel Tower. I spot a figure sitting upon it and decided to sneak up on him. I drop down slowly walking mostly silently. When I come up behind him I notice the dry tears upon his face. I decide to break my cover, "What's wrong Chat?" He jumps slightly, turning around so fast that he trips and falls on his tail straight into me. We fall down with a soft thud.

"M'Lady, you gave me a fright." He exclaims while furiously wiping his tear away. I reach up and grab his hand, holding them in mine.

"Kitty, you can tell me what's going on." I said as i let go of his hands, gently wipe the remaining tears away, and take his hands in mine again. He took a deep, shuddering breath before speaking, "My home… life is not going so well at the moment. I am going out of the country as a class trip and my father is assigning so many things I have to do while I am over there. I just wanted some time to relax with my best bud, and my other 2 friends. I feel so exhausted and I was really hoping he wouldn't schedule so much, but the best thing about it is, that I can at least go." He said while trying to keep vague and not give away too much information.

"Oh kitty. I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Je ne serai pas là avant quelques semaines aussi."

"What!"

"I know. It's for a class trip. We're actually going to where my cousin lives."

"Can we stay like this for a while longer?" He asks motioning to us.

"Sure." I pull him close to me and start petting his hair. He murmurs something that I can't quite make out. "What did you say?" He lifts his head up and sniffs my hair.

"You smell like vanilla and cookies." He says with his usual happy smile, but for some reason this one looks kinda forced. I smile back and give him a light peck on his cheek.

"You know I care about you Kitty, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You know I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Or worse."

"I know."

"Good. I have to go now. I have school in the morning." I tell him giving him one last hug. I shouldn't be seeing him unless an akuma attacks in the next 4 days.

"Bye Bugaboo." He says with a soft smile and a small wave, I wave in return. With that I swung off in the direction of home with a smile playing on my lips.

 _ **Time Skip 4 days later**_

Thankfully there were no akuma attacks. Let's just hope that there are none by the time we get back. Ms. Bustier said that we had to meet at the school at 4 am, our flight would be at 6 am. We are suppose to be at the airport a couple hours before our flight. We will be taking a bus to the airport and get settled on the airplane before takeoff. This will be my first airplane ride without my parents. I just hope I get to sit by Alya. Lila, Sabrina, and Chloe are not coming which I am eternally grateful for. Once the entire class was out in front of the school, Ms. Bustier got us to give her our full attention.

"Alright class. Now the pairs for the plane ride are as follows," she says as she pulls out a piece of paper. "In the first row, Marinette you get the window seat, Adrien you are next to Marinette, and Alya you get the seat closest to the isle. In the row across from them will be Max window seat, Nath middle and Nino you're the one closest to the isle. In the row behind Marinette and her group is Alix window seat, Mylene next to Alix and Ivan you get the one closest to the isle. Behind them will be Rose window seat, Juleka middle, and Kim you're the one closest to the isle. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes ma'am." We all chorus back. With a nod of her head we all get on the bus to go to the airport. I sit in the seat closest to the window, Alya next to me. I pull out my phone and start listening to music. I played my favorite song called La même by Maître Gims, and Vianney. I start singing quietly to it: Mes amis entendaient la vie que j'ai eu. Où les gens m'attendaient, je n'suis pas venu. Si je les emmêle, si je dérange. C'est qu'je suis un pêle-mêle, un mélange. J'suis trop compliqué, je n'choisirai jamais. Que les deux côtés, ne me demandez. Pas où je veux aller, même les singes singent les sages. Et tous ces sages ont fait des cases où tous nous ranger. Eh, eh, aye, aye, Aye, aye, aye. Si je vous gêne, bah c'est la même. Si je vous gêne, bah c'est la même. Eh, eh, aye, aye, Aye, aye, aye. Si je vous gêne, bah c'est la même. Si je vous gêne, bah c'est la même. On prend des boîtes, on y range les gens qu'au fond jamais, jamais l'on ne comprend. Comme l'Homme est fait de mille boîtes, ces boîtes que l'on prend ne sont jamais assez grandes. Alya turns to me.

"What are you singing? It's really good!" I blush and hid my face in my hoodie that just so happens to be Chat Noir themed. "It's called La même by Maître Gims, and Vianney."

"Ok." The bus ride to the airport was uneventful. Next stop the airplane ride. Gosh I can't wait! A 16 hour flight next to the love of my life!

* * *

(A/N: Bare with me. I know I am really bad at writing but I do have big plans for this story! I swear! I'm taking french in highschool so I just had to add at least one sentence. And I did this whole sentence by myself! NO google translate for this girl! So I am going through a lot right now. My found out something that I had been hiding from her since June. My way of coping with this is to write and read a whole shit ton. So if you randomly get a chapter that is like 20,000+ word long that means I actually had free time and I needed to write, or I stayed up all night because I wouldn't sleep with everything going on in my head. So yea. My only friends which is 2 are supporting me and helping me get back on track. I am also so caught up in school that I can barely even breath with all of the homework and that is stressing me out as well.)

Je ne serai pas là avant quelques semaines aussi= I won't be here for a few weeks too.

Mes amis entendaient la vie que j'ai eu. Où les gens m'attendaient, je n'suis pas venu. Si je les emmêle, si je dérange. C'est qu'je suis un pêle-mêle, un mélange. J'suis trop compliqué, je n'choisirai jamais. Que les deux côtés, ne me demandez. Pas où je veux aller, même les singes singent les sages. Et tous ces sages ont fait des cases où tous nous ranger. Eh, eh, aye, aye, Aye, aye, aye. Si je vous gêne, bah c'est la même. Si je vous gêne, bah c'est la même. Eh, eh, aye, aye, Aye, aye, aye. Si je vous gêne, bah c'est la même. Si je vous gêne, bah c'est la même. On prend des boîtes, on y range les gens qu'au fond jamais, jamais l'on ne comprend. Comme l'Homme est fait de mille boîtes, ces boîtes que l'on prend ne sont jamais assez grandes=

My friends heard the life I had. Where people were waiting for me, I did not come. If I mess them up, if I bother. Because I am a jumble, a mixture. I'm too complicated, I'll never do it. Let the two sides, do not ask me. Not where I want to go, even monkeys sing sages. And all these wise men have made boxes where everyone can tidy up. Eh, aye, aye, Aye, aye, aye. If I embarrass you, it's the same. If I embarrass you, it's the same. Eh, aye, aye, Aye, aye, aye. If I embarrass you, it's the same. If I embarrass you, it's the same. We take boxes, we put people in there that deep never, never one understands. As Man is made of a thousand boxes, these boxes that we take are never big enough.

(A/N: I know it doesn't make sense, I did use google translate for this one because it is to much for me to translate. I fell in love with this song when I first heard it, heck I'm even listening to it right now. I love this song I just had to put it in there! I'm sorry for anyone who doesn't know French or for anyone who does please correct me. I know google translate isn't always right. And I am sorry if this offends anyone.)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I hope you enjoy the story please review and follow! I'm sorry it's short. I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible. )

* * *

When the bus arrived at the airport everyone filed out, did all the stuff we need to do in order to go on the plane. ( **A/N: I can't remember what they do. '** **désolé** **.)** I sit in the waiting area where the plane is and then I notice someone standing in front of me. I look up and notice that it was Adrien.

"Ça vous dérange si je suis assis ici?" He asked gesturing to the seat next to me.

"Pas du tout." I respond with a small smile gracing my lips. He nods and moves over to the seat next to me.

"I wonder if our tour guide is nice. I wonder what she looks like." He wonders outloud.

"Oh I know her. She's my cousin. I can't wait to see her!"

"Really! Please describe her to me!"

"Sure. Violet is really sweet, she has a pure heart. **(A/N: No I don't.)** She is probably the best cousin I could ever ask for. If I ever have a problem I can always come to her for help!"

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yeah I do. Here let me find it!" She exclaimed, grabbing out her phone to find the picture of her cousin. "Here it is!" She exclaimed while showing a photo of a beautiful young lady staring off into space.

"Wow! She's very pretty!" **(A/N: No I'm not. Fun fact I took this picture this morning while I was at work. Turned out pretty great if I do say so myself!)**

"Yeah she is! It's been so long since I've last seen her."

"I can't wait to meet her then!" Meanwhile during this conversation Marinette is having a freak out in her mind, somewhere along the lines of _OMG I just actually talked to Adrien my all time crush without a stutter! Is this a dream!_ Just then the announcer said that our plane was now boarding.

During the plane ride, Adrien must've fallen asleep because I feel a pressure on my lap. When I look down I see his blonde hair all messy and looking so soft, having an overwhelming urge to run my finger through his hair, I did just that. I ran my fingers through his hair and only stopped when I heard a smal rumble that seems to be coming from him. Then I notice a black looking cat kwami looking thing, that reminds me of tikki, sitting on his shoulder hiding from view where most people wouldn't notice. _What the heck. He couldn't be, could he? Chat was saying how his home life is crazily hectic and how he was going to be out of the country for a 2 weeks just like me. Only one way to find out._ "Kitty?" I whisper. "Princess." He sighs, in his half dreamy state. _Yup only Chat calls me Princess. It really is him. Gosh my Kitty has been in front of me this entire time!_

"Kitty." I whisper again. This causes him to stir slightly and sober out of his sleepy state. "Oh Kitty." I say again a little louder. Adrien looks up and says "Ca c'était quoi? Je ne l'ai pas tout à fait attrapé?"

I look him dead in the eyes and say "Kitty." He bolts up in his seat and stares at me. "How did you find out?" He asks me in a whisper.

"Your kwami was sleeping in your hair." I whisper back.

"Kwami but only Ladybug and I know... about… kwamis." He whispers to himself. Then all of a sudden the pieces seem to be fit together. He looks at me with wide eyes. "You're Ladybug." I nod my head. Just then the pilot says that it is about time to land, and to buckle up. We did just that. As soon as we landed the class grabbed there stuff from that one place and waited for our tour guide to show up.

* * *

(A/N: Bare with me. That took a very unexpected turn, I'm sorry. Next chapter will be over 2,000 words I promise!)

Ça vous dérange si je suis assis ici?= Do you mind if I sit here?

pas du tout=Not at all

Ca c'était quoi? Je ne l'ai pas tout à fait attrapé?=What was that? I didn't quite catch it?

Oh! Ce n'était rien!=Oh! It was nothing!

désolé= I'm sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: I hope you enjoy the story please review and follow!)

* * *

When our tour guide got to the airport, I ran straight to her.

"Violet!" I exclaimed.

"Mari!"

We ran to each other wrapping the other in a bear hug. The class just stood there dumbstruck. I turned around, facing my class.

"Oh sorry. Violet this is my class. Guys this is my cousin Violet, she is also our tour guide for the trip." The class still hadn't moved.

"Dude you have a cousin?" Nino asked.

"Umm yeah. I haven't seen her in a year but we are really close. She's 16 going on 17. Which means she's 2 years older than me. She grew up here in the United States and I used to visit her every summer but then I had gotten busy and never found the time to come here." Being Ladybug took a toll on my vacation time.

"Okay, well I have some friends with me to give you guys rides to you campsite. I already claim Mare and her 3 friends. So you guys will have to split up."

Car Arrangements:

Nino, Alya, Adrien and Mari with Violet.

Kim, Max, Alix, and Nath with Tyler.

Mylene, Ivan, Juleka, and Rose with Shay.

"Alright that about sums it up. So go with your people and we will see you there." Everyone went with there group and we were off to the site. I sat up front with Violet and Nino, Alya, Adrien sat it the back.

"Hey Violet?"

"What?"

"Are you and your 'friend' Tyler finally dating?"

"Mare! What kind of question is that! No we aren't and I don't think we ever will be, besides he only sees me as a friend."

"Oh come on! You've been crushing on him since the 5th grade!"

"Mare! That's enough of my love life! How about we talk about you!" She exclaimed, trying to hide her blush.

"Well we constantly text, so what would we need to talk about."

She smiled mischievously. "Have you finally asked out your love interest." She retorted.

I blushed a bright red, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"We will not be talking about my love interest."

"Oh really but we can talk about mine!"

"Yes because you don't get easily embarrassed."

"Girl you need to get your feelings in check."

I looked behind us at my friends. Adrien was bright red while Nino and Alya were laughing their butts off.

"This is not funny and Adrien why are you blushing!"

"Well I don't know, you just seem so cute, bantering so easily. But tell me who do you love?"

I huffed and spun back around. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"I love…"

"We're here!" Violet yelled. Great now I don't have to tell Adrien who I love. But then I remember he's Chat and he knows I'm Ladybug. What if he only loves me for being Ladybug? Oh why is this so confusing! Once we got out of the car and into our cabins I pulled Adrien away from the crowd.

Cabin Pairs: (Cuz the cabin is for two people only."

Nino with Alya,

Adrien with Mari

Kim with Alix

Max with Nath

Mylene with Ivan

Juleka with Rose

Tyler, Violet, and Shay. (They all share the biggest one which can fit 4 people but since they are older they all share one cabin.)

"Do you want to go for a midnight walk?" I asked. He nodded and we both put on some warm jackets and gloves. After a few minutes of walking he finally spoke.

"So you were about to tell me who you love." He said urging me on.

I gathered all of my ladybug courage, turned around to face him and put my hands of his cheeks.

"I love you." I breathed and pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

A/N: Bare with me. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a few months I really am. I already have an idea for the next chapter and I will start on that ASAP. Promise. I know it's short and I will do my best to get a longer chapter out.

~Carly

Violet: Has blonde hair that hits the middle of her back, mostly wears it in curls framing her face. Is 6'0. Has light purple eyes. Often wearing black shorts with rips in them and a white crop top that says 'Meet me in Paris' on it and black strappy sandals. (That is my actual height.) Is Tyler's soon-to-be girlfriend.

Shay: Has light brown curly hair. Looks crimped, wears it in a high ponytail. Has brown eyes, is 5'6. Often wearing, blue light washed jeans with a tight fitting black shirt that says 'Lovely' that stops in the middle of her stomach, and black hightops.

Tyler: Has short blonde hair. Is 6'1. Has blue eyes. Wears a red t-shirt that says 'Nike' on it with black jeans and red hightops. Is Violet's soon-to-be boyfriend.


	5. UPDATE

Oh my gosh, I've been rereading through my stories and it is just so cringy! I am definitely rewriting everything to make it better, I am so sorry for all the cringiest of everything in my stories. Gosh I can't believe I actually wrote these. I have no words. Expect these chapters to be better in a few months and I slowly revamp them.


End file.
